


Queen of the Monsters!

by Creed_Nation



Series: The Moriarty-David Series [3]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Heisei Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: When strange national phenomenons occur in the South Pacific, an egg is discovered on an island that was the home of a long-lost native people. But as an alien creature rises from the ocean deeps, Scott David, without Ryan Moriarty, must bring together an unstable team of monsters to stop this new threat: Battra, the world destroyer; Mothra, the earth's god-like guardian and queen of the monsters; and Godzilla, the atomic god of destruction and the king of the monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Mothra centered story in my Godzilla series. Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth is somewhat rehashed for this story with some input from Godzilla 2000. Also, the Godzilla/Mothra part in the taglines is under the term "Probable". So, don't have high hopes because it could change.

_China, 2033, Earth-54..._

 

Beneath the ruins of an ancient Chinese city, Ryan Moriarty and Scott David pulled a large brick out of the wall and pulled a small metal figure out of the hole.

"Well," said David walking to the entrance. "Is that it?"

"I don't think the figure had arms," Ryan answered. "Say, is it the Hindu gods have four arms?"

"Oh crap!" David exclaimed as a trimmer shocked the area.

As they hurried to the exit, the floor dropped beneath their feet and the ceiling dropped down toward them. They managed to get out in time, only to get caught by police officers standing by.

"Oh Schnap!" Ryan exclaimed.

 

***

_Beijing, China, Earth-54_

 

In a prison cell, Ryan and David seemed quite calm for some random guys who robbed a ancient site. They heard someone stop at the door of the cell and saw a man standing there in silence.

"Ambassador Honda?" Ryan asked. "I assume we have been bailed?"

Honda shocked his head and said, "I've brought someone. She thirty and single."

"I'm kind of okay with being single right now," Ryan said.

"Me too," David said.

"Ambassador," someone said. "I'm not single. I'm divorced."

"Yukio," Ryan said.

"You... her..." David stuttered.

"No, an old friend's ex-wife."

 

***

 

"What about the damn environment?" Ryan asked as they talked in the prison court yard. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Last month, a large meteorite fell to earth," Honda said. "It landed somewhere in the South Pacific. We have these satellite pictures."

Ryan observed the pictures and said, "Amazing. Where did it land?"

"From what we observed, it fell near an island located of the coast of New Guinea."

"You want me and David to agree to find this meteor and we get bailed?"

Honda nodded.

"We'll do it. On one condition: she comes with us too."

"Why me?" Yukio asked.

"I think you know why."

 

***

_G-Force headquarters, Japan, Earth-54_

 

Three days later, Honda returned to Japan to meet with prime minister Wataru Segawa.

"It seems the weather in the region where the meteorite landed is unstable," Segawa said. "Hurricanes, earthquakes, tsunamis, etc."

"Does it ever end?" Honda asked. He walked over to one monitor and said, "Godzilla. You find him."

However, Miko Serizawa shocked her head and said, "We find were the meteorite landed. It landed next to Godzilla while it slept on the ocean floor."

"So, Godzilla may rise from the ocean deeps again," Segawa whispered.

 

***

_South pacific, Earth-54_

 

Unbeknownst to the world, the meteorite began to change and mutate from the act of absorbing the power of Godzilla, breaking the core of the planet, and watching the comatose Godzilla vanishing into the magma below. Soon, a new monster was made and ready to conquer the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

_South Pacific, Earth-54..._

 

"Just were the hell are we going?" Ryan asked.

"I think this is were we are heading for," David answered as he held up a map of an island. "Infant Island, I believe."

As they approached the island, Yukio said, "Careful. The waves are strong on..."

Suddenly, the boat was flipped over by a strong wave and sent everyone into the ocean. While three people went in, only two came back up: David and Yukio.

By the time they realized Ryan was missing, they were already on the island beach. They called for Ryan, but no one answered.

When night fell, they made camp just two meters from the beach. There was little to no sleep for them that night.

 

_Nine hours later..._

 

As the sun kissed the horizon, David ran into camp and shock Yukio from her sleep.

"Yukio, wake up," he said. "There is a cave just behind a waterfall nearby."

"A cave?" Yukio asked.

David nodded his head.

When they entered, the cave had strange paintings over the walls.

"They must be the remnants of the ancient people who lived here," David said. "I've never seen anything like this."

"David," Yukio said. "Look at this." The beam of her flashlight showed two butterfly-like creatures engaged in battle.

"Hey, there's a way out back here," David said.

As they went further into the island, they came across more ancient artifacts which seemed to form a path.

"Wow, look at this," David said as they came to a clearing. They saw a giant object in the side of a slope. David walked up and placed his hand on the object.

"What is it?" Yukio asked.

"It is an egg," David said.

"Is it a dinosaur's?"

"I don't think it's a dinosaur's egg. It's way too big."

"Then what kind of egg is it?"

"It's Mothra's egg," said a voice that surprised David and Yukio. "It belongs to Mothra."

"Who said that?" David asked. "Where are you?"

"Down here."

David and Yukio looked down and saw two little women, one dressed in orange and the other in blue, step into view.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked.

"We are the Cosmos," the little women said in unison.

"Um, can you be more specific?" David asked.

The Cosmos explained that they were the last of the ancient natives of Infant Island and guardians of Mothra's egg. Long ago, the natives tried to control earth's climate, provoking the earth to create a monster named Battra. However, the natives created Mothra to battle this creature, ending with Mothra as the victor. A month ago, when the meteor landed in the ocean and disrupted the weather, it caused a landslide, revealing Mothra's egg. Though, they fear Battra may rise again from the earth, believing mankind responsible for the disturbance.

Just then, there was a crash and a roar rang in the distance. They headed to the beach and saw a strange monster in the ocean. It appeared to be mutated and alien to David. It was heading toward the island. Suddenly, another monster appeared. It looked like a mutated caterpillar.

"Battra," the Cosmos said.

Lightning shot from Battra's horn and struck the island as it headed inland.

"It's going for the egg," David said.

When they made it back, the egg was breaking apart. Suddenly, another caterpillar came out of the egg. Battra fired at Mothra and sent it flying over the hills. Then, a beam struck Battra and sent it over the hills. The mutated monster jumped a great distance to the other side of the island. As Mothra crawled away toward the group, Battra and the mutant fought until Battra was thrown into the ocean by the mutant's giant hands. It began to change into a UFO like craft and flew away.

"What was that?" Yukio asked

"I think that was an alien," David said.

"Come," the Cosmos said. "Mothra will take you back to the mainland."

"Maybe you two should come with us back to Japan," Yukio said. "Maybe you could shed some light on the matter."

"Wait, what?" David said. "A damn alien monster is the menace, not humanity. We need to warn them about that."

"And if they come with us, they can bear witness to this."

"And what about Ryan?"

"We tell them he stayed in New Guinea."

"This is a terrible idea."

"You have a better one?"

"Fair point."

And with that, Mothra took them to New Guinea and they booked the first flight back to Japan, as Mothra headed back to Infant Island.

When morning came, Yukio woke David, exclaiming, "David, wake up. The Cosmos have disappeared."

"What?" David asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was busy on a new Star Wars trilogy and doing a little research for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tokyo, Japan, Earth-54..._

 

"Yukio, slow down," David shouted as they got in the airport lobby. "It's not the end of the world, y'know."

"Look, the Cosmos said they would help us," Yukio said. "They then disappear in New Guinea and none of this seems the least bit like coincidence to you?"

"No, but that does."

He pointed to a TV news broadcast and saw the alien creature from Infant Island over a skyscraper in Tokyo.

"Also,..." David said, pointing out a eight year old girl just twenty feet away.

Yukio smiled and hurried toward the girl. "Yuri," she said.

"Hi," Yuri said. "Welcome back, mommy."

"Ah, Professor Kimo," Yukio said. "How are you?"

"Very well," Kimo said. "I glad you are here. I'm headed back to Mt. Fuji."

"Again?"

"Yes, there have been recent trimmers near the area. There is the high possibility that the dormant volcano might erupt."

Yukio sighed. "What ever will happen next?"

"Where is Uncle Ryan?" Yuri asked.

"He stayed back in New Guinea," Yukio said. "But Uncle Scott is..." she looked around and noticed. "... gone?"

 

***

 

On a highway into the heart of Tokyo, David wondered if he should have told Yukio what he was going to do.

Suddenly, his taxi slammed into another car and flipped over. David got out and noticed a group of people with assault rifles surround him.

"Hands up and on the ground," one of the them said.

Raising his hands, David said, "Guys, gals, trust me, you don't want to do this."

"On the ground."

"Fine. Plan B."

David forced the spikes in his back to show themselves under his skin and fought the agents of whatever. One fired at his back, but the bullets deflected off and made David more irritated.

After five minutes, all the agents were unconscious on the ground, save one that David wanted to question.

"Who are you?" he said.

The agent tried to fight back, but David slammed him against a car. He checked the man's ID. "What is the CCI?" he asked.

"We protect the world from monsters like you, Moriarty, Godzilla, and Mothra," he said.

"How do you know about Mothra?" David then knew. "Were are the Cosmos?"

"Headquarters."

"Thank you," David said, knocking the man unconscious. "I'll take it from here." He texted a message to Yukio saying, "Go to Ambassador Honda. Get information on CCI. They have the Cosmos. Hurry." As he sent the message, a trimmer happened and stopped after thirty seconds. "Oh, I think things are going to get worst before they get better."

 

***

 

At the CCI headquarters, the Cosmos sang a song, calling for their goddess to save them. Mothra, still at Infant Island, heard their cry and headed toward Japan. Little did anyone know, a monster was traveling under the surface within tunnels of lava toward Japan as well. It too heard the Cosmos and wondered who this goddess was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you probable expected the Cosmos singing. So, I included a scene, but I was not going to put one of the most memorial parts about Mothra and yet not write the whole English translation on this. Because that song is so annoying!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Okay, I'm done. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Japanese Self Defense Force Headquarters, Earth-54_

 

"Unless the CCI send a response soon, we may just have to defend ourselves," Segawa said.

"Prime Minister, Mothra is not the enemy," Yukio said. "It's here to-"

"I don't give a damn what you think. That thing is big enough to destroy an entire city."

"Prime Minister," a general said. "We'll block off Tokyo Bay. We can also build a blockade on the ground should it reach the shore."

"It won't do you any good," Yukio said. "Only the Cosmos can prevent Mothra from coming."

"The Cosmos are missing," Honda said. "The CCI have responded by saying that the Cosmos have disappeared from their facility. Security footage of the area have Scott David as the infiltrator. They now are saying that he did it by our authority."

"You tell the directer of the CCI we had nothing to do with that," Segawa said. "For now, we have to stop Mothra. And if need be, kill it."

 

***

_Two hours later..._

 

"Okay, good-bye" Yukio said as she hanged up her phone. "The blockade didn't work. Mothra will be in Tokyo in a matter of minutes." She turned to Miko, who decided to go with her and Yuri to find David. "Something wrong?"

"Turn off the radio," Miko said. A moment of silence past before she continued. "I hear them. Their song. It's close by."

 

***

_Ten minutes later..._

 

David left his hotel room as the alarms ranged in the building. "I better take the stairs, just in case..." He was cut off by the elevator bell down the hall. "Hello? Is someone still here?"

"Hey, Uncle Scott," a little girl said as she ran into David and hugged his legs.

"Hi," David said. "Where are your parents?" When he saw Yukio, he said, "Oh."

"I'm ashamed of you," Yukio said sternly.

"And I'm not?" he said as he placed the basket in his hand down. Yuri looked inside and smiled as the Cosmos smiled back.

"Well, enlighten me."

"Look, I take no joy in what I did. But if the only way was to break in to the CCI and get them, then do it. If it meant to save the city, I'd be willing to do it again. Ryan would have done the same thing."

"You aren't Ryan. You are Scott David. And no, Ryan wouldn't have done that. He would not approve in break the law."

Miko ran in and said, "We need to go, now. Mothra is coming."

Before they got to the stairs, the building rumbled by Mothra battering into the building.

"Hey, can you get Mothra away from here?" David asked the Cosmos. "It-she needs to know you are okay now and she can go back home."

"Please, I'm scared," Yuri said as Yukio held her close.

"Of course we will," the Cosmos said. "Take us close to Mothra so we can tell her."

After five minutes, the Cosmos told Mothra that it was okay and that she could return to Infant Island. As Mothra left, a military armored regiment fired on her. A group of missiles were fired and all but one hit its target. The last missile trailed all the way to the alien UFO and hit it. The UFO raised itself up and fired on the regiment, destroying all souls in the group. It turned away and flew south. As for Mothra, weakened by the attack, headed for the Capital Building (just image the whole scene from the movie play here) and made a cocoon.

"What the hell just happened?" David said.

"She has entered the end of her larva stage," the Cosmos said.

David's mind went back to the cave paintings from Infant Island. "Oh, right," he said understandingly.

As they headed for the Capital Building, a massive trimmer was felt. People shouted and ran all over the city.

"It's Mt. Fuji," Yukio said.

After thirty minutes, the trimmers stopped. The military came in and set spot lights on the cocoon.

"Ryan," Miko said.

"What?" David asked.

"I feel Ryan near by and..." she paused as her smile turned into a look of horror. "... Godzilla. He is here."

 

***

_Mt. Fuji, Japan, Earth-54_

 

Godzilla climbed out of the volcano and roared as lightning rain down on the earth and him.

Kimo was in a helicopter above and said, "It's Godzilla."

"How is that possible?" an assistant asked. "That's miles of volcanic rock that it had to travel through. Right?"

"Some things are beyond scientific reasoning," Kimo said.

As they left the area, Godzilla marched down the mountain and headed to Tokyo. But then stopped as he sensed something alien even nearer. With his mind saying, "Go to the goddess in Tokyo" and his gut saying, "Go to this strange thing", he was conflicted by what to do.

"Go to the alien creature," Ryan said through his mind connected with Godzilla. "This goddess will come to you soon. Trust me."

With that, Godzilla headed toward Yokohama, where the alien made its home for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's Godzilla," Miko said. "He came from Mt. Fuji and seems to be heading to Yokohama."

"And Ryan?" David asked.

"He too maybe heading to Yokohama."

The way Miko spoke made David worry if she knew about Ryan's connection to Godzilla.

"Mommy, look," Yuri said.

Lights flashed from the cocoon as something was coming out. After five minutes, a butterfly-like creature flew off (the version of Mothra's adult form is the same version from Godzilla: King of the Monsters 2019).

"Mothra's going to Battra and destroy it," the Cosmos said.

"What?" David said. "Who else is still alive: King Ghidorah?"

 

***

_Pacific Ocean, off the coast of the Philippians, Earth-54_

 

Battra rose to the surface, roared, and, in the blink of an eye, transformed into its adult form.

 

***

 

At the JSDF headquarters, Segawa said, "There are reports of a fourth monster over the Pacific heading to Yokohama. With Godzilla and Mothra heading there, the UN believe that a nuke will need to be drop to kill all four monsters. I have said 'No', as you requested, but why don't you believe we should send in the military to kill them."

"As Yukio said, Mothra is not the enemy," Honda said. "We should give her a chance. And, who knows, she might have an ally in this fight."

"Godzilla? You can't be serious?"

"He protected us when King Ghidorah attacked with Kong's help. We need to trust him too."

 

***

_Yokohama, Japan, Earth-54_

 

With the city evacuated, Mothra and Battra engaged in battle with Battra overpowering Mothra. The alien remained still over the Yokohama Landmark Tower, watching this go down. Godzilla came in and began to fight Battra, but he too was overpowered and walk back toward the tower. He then looked up and saw the alien, but wasn't fast enough to miss the massive EMP blast so powerful, it sent half the tower down on Godzilla. Mothra noticed and charged at the UFO and, using her laser beams, sent the alien crashing to the ground.

Mothra flew over to where Godzilla was buried and a show of lights shone between Mothra and the rubble. Unbeknownst to her, Battra began to charge her, but was stopped short by the alien, who transformed into its monstrous form. Mothra quickly got up and attacked the alien with pollen dust from her wings. The alien fired its beam at her and sent her on her back. Before the alien could continue, a beam of blue-white hit it in the back and Godzilla rose from the rubble, roaring. He charged at the alien, but was then swallowed whole by the alien, who opened its mouth to a great degree. Battra flew at the alien, but was blasted by the alien's beam, killing it. The alien stood over Mothra, as it was ready to give the killing blow.

"Eck, what does this thing eat?" Ryan asked, disgusted by the smell of the alien's belly.

Godzilla growled.

"Okay, I'll stay focused. How are we going to get out of here?"

Godzilla growled.

"What is an atomic pulse?"

Godzilla growled.

"Ooohhh, this could be interesting. Do it."

A blue light shone from the alien's belly. Mothra quickly flew away. But before the alien could do anything, it turned into a fire ball, exploded, and sent a blast over the entire area of fifty meters in diameter.

Mothra looked back and saw Godzilla standing where the alien was, roaring in triumph. He turned to Mothra, who was ready to fight, but eased when she noticed he had no ill will to her. Godzilla walked into the bay as she flew up, leaving five meters between her and Godzilla. They seemed to be talking to each other, but of what, only Ryan knew.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," he said. He disconnected himself from Godzilla and dropped into the water. "Ah, that cold." He quickly swam to the shore and saw Godzilla run his hand on Mothra's head as she chirped softly and they headed toward Infant Island. "Hmm, that's new."

 

***

_The next day..._

 

"I had a feeling she knew about you and Godzilla," David said. "But you being the one to tell her, I wouldn't have guessed."

"Miko and I have been talking by long distance," Ryan said. "She felt a familiar presence with her psychic powers during the fight with King Ghidorah. I told her and she agreed to keep our secret."

"Are you and her by chance dating?"

"Uhhh, no. Why? Is she interested?"

"You know what; it's honestly none of my business. So, what was that with Godzilla and Mothra?"

"I'm not entirely sure. During my connection, it seemed he was interested in her. A little too interested."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Godzilla fell in love."

"Meaning?..."

"I think the king may just have found his queen."

"Will there be a coronation of some type?"

"They're giant monsters. They don't do coronations like a human monarch does."

"How will they procreate? What would their kids look like?"

"Hey! One thing at a time, David. I doubt they're ready for that stage in a potential relationship."

"Oh, man, you jinxed it."

"Jinxed what?"

 

***

_Five months later, Infant Island, Earth-54_

 

Mothra softly chirped to Godzilla. She needed to go into space and stop another meteor. This one was capable of destroying the Earth. Godzilla groaned. He wondered that he would never see her again. Mothra then rose from her spot and revealed an egg. Godzilla's worry disappeared and was replaced with joy. He leaned his head on Mothra's and nodded. Mothra kissed his cheek, flew to the skies, and vanished from Godzilla's line of sight. He would indeed wait for her return, but was left with this: he wouldn't be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mothra egg, not a mutation of Godzilla and Mothra. Also, I know this isn't the Godzilla/Mothra thing you expected, but with many fanfics having a relationship based on sex and 'just because', I instead have reasons why they become a couple: Godzilla saves Mothra's life from Orga (the alien), he's left with the responsibility of looking over her egg as she deals with something he can't, and, besides, they are the king and queen of the monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

_JSDF Headquarters, eight months later_

 

"Why are we here, again?" David asked.

"You have been selected by the JSDF with your country's consent," Segawa said.

"And what will we be assigned to?" Ryan asked.

"Our new branch: G-Force," Segawa said. "You are new members of the research of our new defense weapon."

"What weapon are we talking about?"

A door opened and revealed a human-sized machine that seemed all too familiar.

"This is a prototype," Segawa said. "We are making one measured at one hundred and twenty meters. It will be used to fight Godzilla."

"What is it?" David asked.

Ryan walked up to the machine, matching his eyes to its, and said one word: "Mechagodzilla."


End file.
